


Getting The Band Back Together

by heartsdesire456



Series: Uncle Phil [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Phil started to speak, but when Clint snatched the guy closer, he saw the man’s eyes change for a split second and he stepped back, drawing his gun immediately. “Don’t move,” he said suddenly. “Barton. Back off and draw your weapon,” he instructed. “Hands up, claws where I can see them,” Phil commanded, gun in the guy’s face. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sir, I don’t know what you think-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Phil shook his head minutely. “I know what you are-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Derek?!”</i>
</p>
<p>4th Fic to a series in which Phil is Stiles's uncle and Stiles and his friends are sneakier than Phil ever could have imagined. (Gen for this part, hinted M/M, eventual pairings to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting The Band Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to just be the first bit, with Derek, but then I thought 'well that's not really a long enough portion!' and I included the part that was going to be a part 5 on it's own. Less parts to the series, but more content per part is a good trade.

Stiles and Danny had both passed out almost as soon as they flopped onto Stiles’s bed. Phil was amused but had gone to get a little sleep himself. He knew the next day would be a big one. 

What nobody expected, however, was to be woken up by a knocking at the door. Not just any knock, Phil realized, but a knock that only three people knew meant ‘let me in, Phil, it’s important’. Phil woke up the boys and told them to hurry and get dressed grabbing his gun as he headed to the door, just in case. He looked out the peep hole and saw Clint, but saw a shoulder in to Clint’s left as well. He looked to be sure that Danny and Stiles were both in either bathroom getting ready for the day before he opened the door. “Barton,” he said curtly, checking his eyes to see if Clint was trying to warn him.

Clint, however, dragged the man beside him towards the door. “I found this one looking shifty on his way down the hall,” he said, glaring at the tall, dark haired man. “He was coming here.”

Phil started to speak, but when Clint snatched the guy closer, he saw the man’s eyes change for a split second and he stepped back, drawing his gun immediately. “Don’t move,” he said suddenly. “Barton. Back off and draw your weapon,” he instructed. “Hands up, claws where I can see them,” Phil commanded, gun in the guy’s face. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“Sir, I don’t know what you think-“

Phil shook his head minutely. “I know what you are-“

“Derek?!” a voice choked out behind Phil. The man’s eyes widened and he looked past Phil. Phil was just surprised when something that looked like relief flickered across his face. “Phil! What are you doing?!” Stiles asked, and Phil heard feet thumping towards him.

Phil shook his head. “Stiles, don’t- Hey!” He gaped at Stiles, who put a hand on top of Phil’s gun and pushed it down, glaring at him seriously. It wasn’t a playful glare, it was real anger in Stiles’s eyes. Phil just wasn’t sure who at.

“You don’t freaking point guns at people without a good reason,” Stiles said, then turned to Derek. “And you! What the _hell_ are you doing here?!” he demanded, cold anger in his voice. “How the hell did you find us?!” He stopped. “Oh crap, is it something back home? Is it- is it starting again?” he asked.

Phil narrowed his eyes, suspicious of this man. However, ‘Derek’, spoke up. “No, Stiles,” he said, sighing in frustration. “When you came out here Peter called to warn me. It’s a big city but it’s possible to cross paths. I didn’t think it would be a problem, and it hasn’t, but then Peter called me in the middle of the night because those idiots found out Danny is missing and they couldn’t reach you to ask you about helping them and stupid Scott jumped to the conclusion that if Danny is missing and you’re not replying to anything that something or someone got you both.” He nodded to Danny behind them. “That one’s mate is an idiot and panicked and now they’re all _coming here to find you_ so you can help them find him.”

Danny just held up a hand. “I thought your name was Miguel? THIS is Derek?” he asked suddenly and Derek glared at him then at Stiles.

Phil pinched his nose with the hand not holding his gun. “Please someone explain. Barton, get inside, shut the door,” he said, walking towards the living room, leaving the others to follow. When they got there, he pointed at the couch with his gun gesturing for Stiles and Danny to sit. Barton stood behind the chair Phil directed Derek into. “Okay, first off. You’re a werewolf,” he said to Derek who just nodded.

“Yes.”

Phil glanced at Stiles and Danny. “Neither of you seem surprised by this.”

Stiles shrugged. “The whole ‘gang violence’ thing?” He shook his head. “Not so much. Packs rivalries and hunter problems.”

Clint spoke up. “Wait, Boss, you mean to tell me _werewolves_ are a thing?!”

Phil nodded. “Yes.”

“A thing SHIELD knows about?” Clint continued and Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Of course we know about them. Why wouldn’t we?” he asked curtly.

“And _werewolf pack rivalries_ aren’t our thing?!” Clint asked and Phil actually rolled his eyes.

“We deal with national security, not territory conflicts. It’s just not on our radar,” he said simply. He sat on the coffee table, sighing. “Stiles, you are mixed up in _werewolves_? Does your father know about this?!”

Stiles nodded. “Yep. It’s a more recent development, but he knows. Long story short! Derek’s uncle bit my best friend and I got mixed up in everything that way. Since then it’s been death and threat of death and killing and fighting and running and way too many lies to my dad until now things have mostly settled.”

Danny nodded. “I was just on the periphery of this. I didn’t know what was going on until just a few weeks ago. My boyfriend was evil but now he’s not and there was this whole drama with that but it’s all mostly okay now.”

Derek spoke up. “And that’s where this problem we’re in now has started,” he said to Phil. He pointed at Danny. “His mate is an alpha werewolf who freaked out when suddenly he can’t find any sign of what happened. Danny’s parents reported him missing but his mate knows he’s not even in town anymore. The others are too stupid without Stiles to work stuff out on their own so they up and hopped a flight here overnight. They’re on their way to find Stiles. I don’t know if they know where your apartment is, but Peter called me, Stiles, and they’re coming for you. I figured it was best to come warn you. I was staying out of it. I didn’t want to get into this shit again, but once again I have to fix those idiots’ mistakes and that included warning you they were coming. However, I get here and what is it?! You’re _living_ with some sort of high level hunters?!”

Phil sighed. “It’s too early for this.” He held up a hand to stop Stiles. “Sir, we’re not hunters. We’re government agents. Stiles didn’t know I was a government agent because I’m supposed to be extremely ‘secret’ in the secret agent job title, but he and his friend here somehow managed to hack into unhackable databases and we had to bring them in for questioning.

Derek looked surprised. “Secret agents, huh? That’s new.” He gestured to Stiles. “Not shocked. He can’t keep his nose out of anything-“

“Oh fuck you, I’ve saved your life by being nosey, Derek!” Stiles argued. “And what happens?! I never get even a thank you! And what does it matter?” he demanded. “You _left_. You packed up your shit and left without any warning, without a ‘sorry I fucked up’, without a goodbye. You just left-“

“Because I was really a great help to have around,” Derek drawled sarcastically, glaring. “It’s what everybody _wanted_! Nobody wanted to listen to me fail again, so why should I have stuck around? Hell, even Cora didn’t want to stay with me so she left as soon as we got here and went back to wherever the hell she’d been,” he said and Stiles paled. “I didn’t have to come here, Stiles. I came here because they thought you were in danger and I was the one closest. I came to make sure you’re _okay_!” 

Stiles stood there, pale and clearly shaken, and opened his mouth a few times before he then closed it. “We’ve got to go soon,” he said simply, standing up and heading to his room without another word.

~

Stiles and Danny were explaining in detail to Director Fury, Phil, and a few techs how they got into SHIELD when Derek, who was sitting in the back of the room waiting on them, tensed suddenly. Stiles noticed it immediately from months of being on alert with Derek, but before he could ask what was going on, Fury’s phone interrupted. He picked it up off the conference table with a short, “Fury.” He waited only to listen before he sighed and put a hand on his head. “What do you mean a group of _teenagers_ managed to get all the way to this floor?!” he demanded and Stiles and Danny shared a surprised look whereas Derek rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful and let his head drop to the wall behind him.

Phil looked up suddenly. “They got _here_?” he asked, only to be interrupted by the door opening and Stiles could see that behind Clint were all his friends in a row being herded in by the same short, redheaded woman from the night before.

Stiles smiled and waved when Scott gave him a horrified look. “Hey guys, so great of you to join us!”

“Stiles this is not funny,” Phil chastised. He turned to the ones who had now filed in. “What is it about teenagers from Beacon Hills that make you all able to get into trouble?” he demanded, though Stiles could tell he was amused.

Fury, however seemed less amused. “I have had a teenager hack the tightest web security in the world and now I’ve had teenagers get into an extremely secure facility. This is not okay,” he said, stalking around to face the line of teenagers. “Who wants to explain how you got past our security systems?”

Stiles held up a hand. “My money is on Lydia,” he said, and Scott nodded.

“Yes, Mr. … um Sir,” he said, looking slightly terrified. “Lydia mostly.”

Stiles smirked when Lydia stepped forward and he barley bit back a snicker at how affronted the adults in the room looked as Fury and Phil both stared down at the tiny little redhead in front of them. Fury just held up a hand. “ _You_ snuck into one of the most secure buildings in this city?!”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m a certified genius and I had four werewolves with super senses and a weapons and tactics expert at my disposal. If anybody was getting in here, it was me,” she said with a smug little tilt to her head.

“You came in _armed_?” Fury demanded, looking up at the other two in the back of the room.

Clint glanced at the redhead and Stiles saw as she pulled something from behind her. “The other girl was carrying this,” she said, tossing the crossbow to Fury, who eyed it, clearly surprised.

Allison rolled her eyes. “What?! I don’t have claws, I wasn’t going on what we thought was a rescue mission empty handed.”

Derek scoffed, standing up finally to walk over and stand behind Danny and Stiles. “What else do you have on you?” he asked. Allison just smirked and reached up her sleeves, inside her jacket, and up the back of her shirt, pulling out five different blades.

Fury glared at the agents in the back. “You didn’t _notice the knives_?!”

Clint looked surprised. “Actually, Natasha and I didn’t think it was necessary to search them. Sorry boss,” he said, shrugging. “We knew who they were since Mr. Hale informed us they were on their way so we didn’t take them as threats. They’re the kid’s friends,” he said sheepishly.

Fury glared. “They’re _werewolves_! Even Natasha would have trouble taking the alpha down.”

Derek nodded. “And there’s three of them,” he supplied.

“Three? Three alphas?” Natasha asked with wide eyes.

Clint made a dejected, almost pouty face. “Wait, am I the _only_ one who didn’t know werewolves were a thing?” he demanded, but he was ignored. Stiles felt his pain.

Derek nodded, gesturing to Scott on one end and Aiden and Ethan on the other. “The double mint twins and the one with the stupid expression on his face,” he said and Scott made an offended sound.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she walked the line. “But they’re teenagers.” She poked one of the twins and chuckled. “And puny.”

“Still alphas,” Derek said simply. 

“Okay enough of this,” Lydia said, stalking over to sit at the head of the table as if she belonged there. “Someone explain what’s going on. Is Stiles okay? Is Danny okay? What is this place? Is our rescue plan needed? And what the hell is the former alpha doing here?” she asked, putting her feet up on the table as she eyed them expectantly.

Fury looked impressed actually. “Young lady, you are at the New York headquarters for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Or SHIELD, if you like,” he said simply. “We are the end all and be all of secret operations. We are an international taskforce designed to take out the threats that – prior to recent years – the public didn’t know existed. We are the _most_ secret and secure intergovernmental organization that ever has or will exist and YOU, a tiny little teenage girl from Nobody Gives A Damn, California somehow broke in with a merry band of misfits only one day after two teenage boys who happen to be your friends managed to _accidentally_ hack into files that only the best hacker in the world has managed to get into before.” He turned to Phil. “We’ve got a bug in the system. Something is going on here.”

Phil nodded. “Affirmative.”

Stiles shrugged. “Danny was a hacker in middle school, maybe he’s just that good even if he doesn’t do it anymore? And Lydia is a certified genius. It’s plausible-“

“Not really!” A voice said from the door and Fury immediately groaned and Phil glowered.

Stiles, however, was not the only one amongst his friends who froze and gaped as _Tony fucking Stark_ walked into the room. “Holy crap, is that really-“

“Dude that’s Tony Stark,” Danny whispered in answer to Stiles’s absent muttering.

Tony Stark grinned. “Hi, which one of you is Agent’s nephew?” he asked, and Stiles absently raised a hand. 

Phil glared. “Stark. No.” 

Tony smirked. “Don’t blame me, it was Cupid who told me,” he said and Phil glared hard at Clint, who gave him an innocent smile. “Come on, _werewolves_?! Of course I had to come see!” He said, walking the line, looking at the teenagers, before stopping to offer Lydia his hand. “And you are the lovely young lady who broke into SHIELD headquarters? I need to talk to you about a potential job offer later. How do you feel about security-“

“No can do, Mr. Stark, I’ve got MIT in my future, carry on,” she said waving his hand away.

Tony looked surprised, then turned to Danny and Stiles. “You two. Who hacked SHIELD?” he asked. “I’m the only person who ever did that and I’m the leading tech expert in the world. You’re teenage boys.”

Stiles hooked his thumb at Danny. Danny just flushed and shook his head. “It was an accident. I wasn’t trying. I just found a back door from the FBI into SHIELD.”

Fury nodded. “We’ve got a bug in the system for sure. FBI and SHIELD should be entirely unrelated.”

“Stark,” Phil said, and Stark nodded, straightening his tie.

“I’ll get right on it. I’ll need Mr… this cutie’s help, though,” he said, gesturing to Danny.

Ethan growled from the end of the line and Phil gave Tony a glare. “He’s seventeen years old. _No_.”

Stark scoffed. “Agent, come on, you know I’m not like that!” he said, waving a hand. “But like you said, he’s a teenager. This isn’t dangerous. He could learn valuable skills for his future helping me here!” He held out his arms. “In fact, you should bring them all by. If they broke into SHIELD, they could probably benefit from learning a little for their futures. Also, _werewolves_!” he said with an almost manic gleam in his eyes. “Quick question, how much do I have to pay someone to let me experiment on you?” he asked, and Stiles glared.

“Hey, buddy, they’re people, not toys,” he defended.

Stark turned on him. “Okay, if I promise not to experiment on your friends, can I borrow them? Come on, _werewolves_!”

“Actually, sir,” Natasha spoke up. “I’m all for sending the kids home, but Stark has a point. He needs Mahealani’s help to understand what paths he took. We need to question them about how they got into SHIELD headquarters, but it could take a while and they won’t be happy being split up. Also, imagine the training potential for Barton and I if the alphas could be persuaded into a training session while the tech discussions are going on,” she said, shrugging. “It’s a good opportunity. It would be a shame to pass it up. Hell, with an alpha’s speed and senses and healing power, it might even be a better training opportunity than sparring with Rogers.”

Stiles noticed that Fury, Phil, and Clint looked surprised at her. “Really?” Clint asked. “You want to suggest something… fun?” he asked and she glared. “What?! It’s true!”

Stark clapped. “Great! That’s settled! I’ll have a few cars sent in about half an hour. I flew in, so I’ll head on back and get things set up for our hacking adventure!”

Phil sighed and put his head in his hand. “Can I please taze him?” he asked Fury, who just rolled his eyes and followed Stark from the room, knowing better than to argue.

~

Stiles and Derek ended up in the back of one car with Phil riding next to the driver. “So… how did you find me?” he asked Derek, looking down at his hands.

“I told you, Peter called,” he said brusquely. 

Stiles shook his head. “No. He told you I was here. You didn’t know Phil’s address,” he said softly. He looked over at Derek, catching his eyes. “How did you know where I was?”

Derek stared at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. “Scent,” he said simply.

Stiles just stared. “Derek…” He trailed off, looking down. “This is New York. How the hell did you scent track me here?” Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s eyes and Derek looked down. “Derek.”

“Stiles, I know you,” he said tightly. “I knew the general neighborhood and that was enough.”

Stiles sucked in a breath when Derek caught his eyes finally. “If it was Scott, would you have found him that easily?” he asked and Derek didn’t answer, his eyes growing harder though he didn’t turn away.

“Stiles-“

“Don’t,” Stiles said softly, looking away with a visible gulp. “You _left_ , Derek.” He shook his head, staring straight ahead.

In the front seat, Phil subtly shifted, though his eyes flicked up to glance at Stiles in the rearview mirror, taking close stock of his pallid features.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, more tomorrow!


End file.
